Temporal Misplacement
by transfan17
Summary: What do you get when you dump transformers from different eras into one situation? One action packed story! This is my first story so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporal Misplacement**

**Chapter 1: As time goes on…**

"You'll get yourself killed!" screamed Ultra Magnus.

"I don't care. It's a risk I'm going to have to take. The Kantrix might be able to rule the world with this kind of power. I'm not going to let everything we've fought for go down the gas can," reasoned Springer.

"If you want to go into the line of fire, then at least do me the favor of letting me go with you."

"We don't have much time. It's now or never. The hole is closing rapidly and I don't know how long the gap will be bridged to the other side."

"Don't worry. I've got a nasty surprise for Shockwave at that end," retorted Magnus. With that, both Autobots charged headstrong between the blasts that went back and forth between the Transformers, the Quintessons, and the Kantrix. They barely made it through the hole when a Kantrix guard let them barely slip through his fingers-or whatever they're called.

* * *

"Did your accent _really_ change from being on Nebulos for so long?" inquired Coby.

"Sure did kid. I remember the battles like they were yesterday. In fact,-

"Jetfire, Landmine, Crosswise, I need you guys to scope out an anomaly out in sector E-9," ordered the Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

"Sure thing, big guy," said Landmine. The Autobot team went to this anomaly to find a black hole the size of their main monitor at autobase. Unfortunately, they also found a team of Decepticons consisting of Ransack, Crumplezone, Mudflap, and Thundercracker.

"I knew that you Autobots had something to do with this," accused Thundercracker.

"You've gotten on my last nerve Thundercracker. You and your team get out of here or I'll blow you to kingdom come," screamed Jetfire.

"Who said anything about Thundercracker leading us?" Mudflap retorted. As if things couldn't get any worse, Sideways joined the party.

"I've got things to do. Please don't try to interrupt. Thanks guys." Sideways proceeded to go through the hole.

"That guy is really getting under my skin," said Landmine.

"Please, I've been hunting monsters since who knows when. Now that really gets under your skin," bragged Crosswise.

"Umm… doesn't anyone think that we should go after him?" inquired Crumplezone.

A voice came from the hole just then. "Help…..please…Kantr….Quints…. Magnus…"

"Did that voice say Magnus?" asked Jetfire.

"What does it matter? You want to go through that hole now?" said Ransack.

"Come on guys. We have some business to take care of," said Jetfire. The Autobots went through the hole followed by the Decepticons who reasoned that they must go through just because the Autobots did. No one would know what the other side would bring them in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Other Side**

The Transformers were now in the tunnel and were exchanging blows with each other. Ransack hid and dodged as much as possible while telling Crumplezone where to hit. Jetfire had his hands around Thundercracker who was trying to blast him with his cannon. Landmine was hitting his shovel halves at Mudflap's crane with no avail. Crosswise was blasting away. This went on until everyone came to a fork in the tunnel. The two factions split apart and went their separate ways.

"These specimens shall make excellent test subjects," said Shockwave.

"Affirmative," responded Soundwave, "Ratbat-eject. Operation-reconnaissance.

"What was that for?"

"To track any other possible specimens in the tunnel."

"The tunnel is open!"

"How do you think they arrived here?"

"Wise guy…"

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here. Some Autobots have decided to follow me in here," said Sideways.

Octane emerged from the shadows of the lab. "Should we run the experiment on them?"

"You know I don't believe in rushing anything. But, Shockwave and Soundwave will try to get done before us. As I recall, two other energy signatures were floating through the tunnel, which you DIDN'T LOCK!"

Octane was very surprised by this sudden outburst. Sideways was usually very calm. That was probably because everything went according to his plan all the time. Working with a partner was going to have to take some time getting used to. He needed a fueler after all though, since he was going to be working at a secret base on Kantrik for a while. "I'll get right on it," said Octane.

The Decepticons finally woke up. In a testing chamber. Shockwave looked at Mudflap. "A big one we have here. You'll be the center." He moved on to Ransack and Thundercracker. "You two are a little more petite in your structure. You can be the arms. I'll make a few modifications." He finally made his way to Crumplezone. "You are slightly larger in build, but not as big as the blue one. You will become the head and nerve center."

"I reckon that's not a good idea," joked Thundercracker, "Besides, If you're saying what I think you're saying, then what about legs? A robot's gotta have legs."

"That's what we're here for." (He gestured toward himself and Soundwave).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Decepticons were being shocked half to death. The pain they experienced was beyond epic. But, in the end, at least Shockwave thought it was worth it. After all, this new machine shall give rise to a new age.

Through the other end of the tunnel, Sideways and Octane were prepping the Autobots for experimentation. But they didn't expect an arrival by Ultra Magnus. Magnus dropped in through the tunnel and had quite a tussle with Sideways while the Autobots, who had just woken up, had started trading blasts with Octane.

"Through the tunnel!" yelled Magnus. The rest of the Autobots made their way to the gaping hole and jumped through followed by Magnus right before the hole closed.

"Just great," said Sideways, "We lost the only test subjects we had thanks to an unwanted stranger who made his way through a tunnel that you didn't lock and we're supposed to have control over!"

"I'm sure I locked it," said Octane, "Wait, what are you doing? You need me. No. AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Dispose of him," said a voice from the far edge of the room. The one who said this was Noropholis- The Queen of Kantrik.

"Right away," jumped Sideways.

Ratbat left the room.


End file.
